Khondar Naomal
| aliases = Ten Rings | nicknames = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Sundabar, Silver Marches | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Guildmaster of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors (1479 DR) | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1479 | deathnotes = (Nightal 12: torn apart while attempting to enter Blackstaff Tower) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children =Centiv Naomal | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = Wizard | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Khondar "Ten Rings" Naomal was a human wizard and the guildmaster of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors in Waterdeep. His nickname referred to the ten rings he wore at all times, only two of which were magical at any given time. Description Khondar was bald and had a "scarecrow frame." He had a salt and pepper mustache and goatee, as well as a unibrow. He always wore ornate rings on each of his fingers. Personality Khondar had an explosive personality and was quick to anger. He liked his magical toys and became very reliant on his magical rings. He hated the smaller, "weaker" races, especially gnomes and halflings. History Khondar served as the guildmaster of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors in 1479 DR. He claimed that many years previously, he had killed Markall Silverspur in Yhaunn after Silverspur blackmailed and stole from the guild. In 1479 DR Khondar and his son Centiv killed the Blackstaff Samark Dhanzscul in a bid to become Blackstaff and replace the Lords of Waterdeep with a council of mages. When Samark's power flowed into Vajra Safahr on Samark's death, Khondar kidnapped Vajra and took her to the sub-basement of a home he owned. He tortured Vajra in an attempt to make her divulge the secrets of the Blackstaff but she was rescued by Renaer Neverember and friends before she gave up any secrets. Khondar was able to acquire enough knowledge from Vajra to enter Blackstaff Tower. He and Centiv entered the tower, but when Khondar saw he needed more keys to disable the wards, he abandoned his son to his fate. He finally acquired the six magical keys needed to disable the wards of the tower and he attempted to enter the tower on the Nightal 12, 1479 DR. Vajra, who had assumed the position of Blackstaff, summoned spectral hounds of the Black Hunt, which eventually tore Khondar to shreds. His animated skeleton continued to swirl around the tower to be chased and ripped up by the illusions of the hounds, only for the scene to replay itself as a warning to potential intruders. Equipment Khondar searched plaguewrought lands for magical items and discovered the Jhaarnnan Hands in the Neverwinter Woods around 1460 DR. This item allowed Khondar to instantaneously switch out the two magical rings on his hands with other magical rings he kept on the Jhaarnnan Hands. Relationships Centiv Naomal was Khondar's third son. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Guildmasters Category:Members of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Sundabar Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Sundabar Vale Category:Inhabitants of Old Delzoun